


Feels good to be ABBBB

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 4 Blast Discs, F/F, Harems, Implied/Referenced Incest, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's been catching the attention of all the girls in Kosho with her American swagger. Not everyone is happy about this development.
Relationships: Amane Tsukasa/Amane Tsukuyo, Ashley Taylor/Amane Tsukasa, Ashley Taylor/Kira Temari, Ashley Taylor/Komachi Mikura, Ashley Taylor/Mihono Seira, Ashley Taylor/Miyabi Shigure, Azumi Hagumu/Miyabi Shigure
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Feels good to be ABBBB

The sound of the bag dropping could be heard across Kosho as Hagumu stood frozen at what she saw.

The two miscreants in various states of undress looked up and turned to Hagumu.

"S-Sh-Shigure, what are you doing with that foreigner?" asked Hagumu to her girlfriend almost on the verge of tears.

Shigure sat up annoyed, not even bothering to put on her shirt and letting Hagumu stare at her white bra. Hagumu could only stare in shock at Shigure's soft skin. They never even bothered to get that far and yet Shigure was showing that side to a fucking foreigner.

"Touka-sama preached to us that Magical Girls are superior." Shigure said matter of factly as her free fight hand leaned in to grab the foreigner's thighs (who Hagumu remembered was named Ashley). Hagumu could tell it was well-toned and she could not help but also stare at Ashley's chiselled abs, her hourglass figure and her surprisingly well-endowed chest.

"I, an inferior person, am merely giving myself to a Superior Magical Girl. A 'MASTER' race" said Shigure as she stroked Ashley's thighs emphasising her point to Hagumu.

"T-that's." Hagumu could feel herself choking up at Shigure's confession. She didn't even bother to apologise for cheating on her. "SHIGURE YOU IDIOT!"

Grabbing her bag Hagumu ran away down the corridor in tears. Her soul gem would probably have turned black very soon and she wished could become a Witch but alas Touka-sama had made sure that wouldn't happen in this city.

Meanwhile Ashley looked on bemused as she wrapped her right arm around Shigure.

"Who was that cutie?" Asked Ashley "You should have asked her to join in?"

"Nothing much..." replied Shigure as she leaned into Ashley's embrace "Just my..."

"Oi oi...why did you start without us?"

The conversation was rudely interrupted by one Seira Mihono of the History Club. Behind her walked Mikura Komachi also unimpressed. If Temari Kira was angry, she was not showing it.

Ashley let out a shit-eating grin.

"Like girls, please, please. There's enough of this hottie for everyone. Now come on over. You too Tsukasa-chan."

Tsukasa let herself out of the closet she was hiding in. If one took a closer look one could see her slight red in the face, her thighs a bit slimy, indications of the deed.

"Ummm, I. No I'm loyal to Tsukuyo-chan."

Shigure and the other Kosho Magical Girls could only stare furiously at Tsukasa. How dare she? How dare she refuse the advances of such a Californian Goddess? Tsukasa should have been blessed to be offered a side at her bed instead of skanking it with her sister! Yet Ashley was not angry, she merely smirked at Tsukasa's admission of her deed with her sister.

"Oh, is that true?"

The American CHAD let go of Hagumu and she stood up from the bed. She ignored the looks of her harem and sauntered confidently to Tsukasa who could only back away inch by inch until she was backed against the wall with nowhere left to go. Ashley wallslam'd Tsukasa and looked into her nervous eyes like a American Eagle who had caught it's lunch before planting a short and quick kiss on Tsukasa. Tsukasa tried to push against the American but the CHAD was not budging one inch. Worse she could feel herself getting lost in the kiss, her thoughts of Tsukuyo slowly disappearing until she could only think of nothing but the attractive blond attacking her. And she wanted more, more intense skinship with Ashley.

Ashley pulled away as she saw Tsukasa's eyes droop in lust, satisfied with her work. She smirked and laughed inwardly because these Japanese girls were just too easy with her.

"Now Tsukasa, don't you want to be a cutie in my harem as well? Why go down a life of sin when you can spend it with a hottie like me? I got more than enough for everyone. Everyone...."

"Y-y-yes." Tsukasa could only weakly reply.

Ashley laughed as she sat back on the bed. One by one her entire harem of Kosho Magical Girls came to her, touched her, worshipped her, kissed her. At that moment she could only think "Damn it felt good to be American."


End file.
